Breaking Away
by Sith Master2019
Summary: Vader hear's Padme inside his head. Can she turn him away from Sidious, or can his new master?
1. The Voice Inside

**_Summery: Vader hears Padmé's voice inside his head. Perhaps she can convince him to turn away from Sidious, if not then maybe his new master can…. I do not own Star Wars or any of the characters in it._**

Chapter 1: The Voice Inside

After the rebels had destroyed the Death Star the emperor had Vader searching night and day for their base. It was quite tiring and Vader strongly suspected the Emperor was obsessed with them because they were the only thing that stood between him and ultimate power. That was why Vader could not kill his son like the Emperor wanted him to. Luckily though he had convinced him that his son could join them. He just could not bring himself up to the challenge of killing his child, and Padmé's child.

Vader stood on the bridge of the _Executer_ his flagship. His gloved hands were folded behind him minimizing the size of his cape. Star destroyers orbited his blocking the view of the stars Vader was so accustomed to seeing. It was peaceful there, no war, no Sith, no Emperor. Sadly though it was about to be interrupted by Admiral Ozzel.

" Lord Vader." The man said approaching him from behind.

" What is it Admiral?" Vader asked not bothering to turn around.

" We have detected a piece of machinery on the planet Hoth that looks promising."

" Show it to me." Vader said.

" Of course Lord Vader if you would please follow me."

Lord Vader did so, walking down his bridge cape flowing behind him and frightened looking officers below shooting nervous glances at him as if he were about the kill them all. Fear was a thing Lord Vader inspired but not necessarily something he wanted to. His enemies being afraid of him was fine but his own crew, rather annoying. Although it did keep thoughts of betrayal at bay.

Ozzel stopped at the end of the bridge by a computer consol captain Needa was overlooking.

" There." Said Ozzel pointing at the picture of a generator surrounded by snow that was displayed on the consol screen.

" I can see for myself Admiral." Vader snapped studying the generator. Indeed it was a shield generator with a huge radius so that it might prevent ships from bombarding the part of the planet it guarded.

" That is it." Lord Vader said confidently. " Where is this?"

" On the Hoth system, one of our probe droids picked it up." Ozzel said. " But Lord Vader perhaps we should do a more thorough investigation I mean it could be smugglers or pirates."

" Smugglers and pirates would not spend money on a shield generator that big. And they would have no use for it, the rebels are there." Vader stated. Ozzel opened his mouth to argue but Vader stopped him. " If you have a death wish then continue otherwise set a course for the Hoth system."

" Yes Lord Vader." Ozzel said. Vader distinctly hated the man.

" Very good. I am going to contact the Emperor."

At the word emperor several crew members gasped. Vader paid them no mind and set off to the communications chamber. Although it was more of a pit with a gigantic holo image projector above it.

xXx

Lord Vader reached the place and entered. On the comm. computer consol he typed in the frequency that would connect him to the emperor. He kneeled down on a metal pad as a transparent image of the emperor flickered to life.

" Lord Vader, rise." He said. Vader did so.

" My master we have located the rebel base on the planet Hoth."

" Ah, and you believe your son is with them?"

" Yes."

" Then you know what you must do. Bring him to me if he is willing to join or else kill him."

" Yes master, and what of the rebels?"

" I have no interest in prisoners. Kill them as well, though if you find Mon Mothma or Princess Leia I would very much like to publicly execute them."

" It…" Vader began but could not continue. There had been a strong ripple in the force and it had not come from that world. Before he could say anything to Sidious however a voice flooded into his brain.

" _Anakin! Anakin don't listen to him, please I love you!"_ It cried before fading away.

" Lord Vader, are you well?" The Emperor asked.

" Yes master."

" Good. And…"

" Your bidding will be done."

" Excellent, then we have nothing further to discuss. Farewell my apprentice." Sidious said before his ugly head flickered away.

Vader shook his head. That voice had been familiar, almost like it had come from a dream or a distant memory. He was going to meditate on it.


	2. Meditation Before Hoth

Chapter 2: Meditation Before Hoth

Vader brushed past crew member after crew member silently making his way to the room which housed his personal pod, it was an orb the broke apart, the top coming up and bottom going down. In the center there was a chair and screens and computer consoles surrounded it. So it was basically like a control center but when fully closed it was a meditation… pod. Vader could even have his masked removed in there for it had just the right atmosphere, more than eighty percent oxygen.

Vader finally entered the room it was housed in and rushed to the pod. Entering it he sat down and punched several buttons on one of the panels beside him. Slowly the thing closed and there was a whoosh as it sealed. Everything was pitch black until one dim light above him flickered to life. A small metal claw came down then and removed his helmet.

Slowly he sank himself into the force. That ripple had been so familiar he could defiantly pinpoint it. He lost himself trying to find it though it was hard to find anything, so many dark essences of Sith masters and evil beings long dead or currently living. He swore he touched upon Obi-wan's presence but paid no attention. He had to seek out that force presence.

He was of course breaking a simple precaution of meditation that the Jedi had taught him long ago. Never try to seek anything out, have patience and it will seek you out. Searching and searching made it harder for the presence on was looking for to actually find oneself. A simple law that Vader was breaking. After a while the force told him he was close, and he knew it was close. He could practically see the beam of light surrounded by darkness ahead of him. He got closer and closer and he finally saw who's presence it was. Padmé's.

" _Padmé_." Vader said in awe through the force.

" _Anakin!"_ Her voice replied.

" _I do not go by that name any longer."_ Vader said in an icy tone.

" _I know what you go by."_

" _But how… how are you here? Only force users can manipulate their presence in the force."_

" _I had help."_

" _Who?"_

" _Obi-wan, and Qui-gon."_

" _Obi-wan."_ Vader growled.

" _Yes."_

" _He was responsible for your death in the first place! How dare that bas"_

" _Anakin he was not responsible for my death! It was you."_

" _No, no he…"_

" _He made you choke me?"_

" _No…"_

" _Anakin admitting past wrong doings can help you come to terms with what you have done."_

" _I have come to terms! I can to terms when I kill that fool."_

" _Keep telling yourself that."_

" _Don't argue with me Padmé."_

" _See! This is what happened. Its not Obi-wan's fault I died! Its… yours and… Palpatine's."_

" _What are you saying?"_

" _Anakin don't pretend you don't know. You have felt that he was pushing you the wrong way before. Now he wants you to kill our child."_

" _I am not going to kill him."_

" _He is not going to join your Sith order! If you listen to that bastard you will have no choice."_

" _Padmé, I cannot turn away from him. He is the only friend I have left."_

" _FRIEND! Anakin how many times have you needed to get that suit repaired because of his force lightning?"_

" _I… don't know."_

" _And you would go so far as to call someone who tortures you when you make a mistake your friend?"_

" _I…"_

" _Anakin you can still turn away!"_

But that is all he heard her say when a warning alarm in his pod went off. Someone was approaching. His eyes turned sickly yellow as his helmet was lower over his pale and scarred head. His pod opened and he stepped out in front of an officer from the bridge.

" Why did you interrupt me?" Vader hissed.

" I'm sorry milord but Admiral Ozzel has requested your presence on the bridge. We have come out of lightspeed." The officer said. Well time flies when one is meditating.

" That idiot." Vader said to himself as he force pushed the officer away and barged into the hall headed for the bridge. That admiral was on very thin ice.

XXX

Lord Vader stepped behind admiral Ozzel on the bridge. He was facing the view ports and from what Vader could tell they were extremely close to Hoth. They were most certainly in the rebels radar.

" Admiral Ozzel!" Vader yelled so that the man jumped and turned around.

" Lord Vader, we have come out of lightspeed."

" I can see that you moron. How close to the planet are we?"

" About a couple hundred million feet."

" And why did you think it was a good idea to come in this close!"

" Well I though if the rebels tried to escape we would be so packed in there was no way we could miss shooting them down." Ozzel said confidently completely oblivious to the crew members who were murmuring to one another about how his death would come about.

" They would not need to escape if they did not detect us. We are clearly in their radar range."

" What we… well I never thought of that I guess." Replied Ozzel stupidly.

" You have failed me for the last time Ozzel." Vader said through clenched teeth and coming out of his mask it sounded like an angry primitive growl.

He raised his fist and Ozzel was lifted several feet into the air. He was clutching his hideous neck while gasping for air. Just as he was starting to black out Vader released him. He sputtered and coughed up an enormous amount of saliva on Vader's shiny boot.

" Thank you!" He gasped. The crew members looked at Vader in shock.

" This doesn't mean you are going to live." Vader growled pulling his hand back. Away the little man flew crashing into a computer consol. It broke and its many wires began to electrocute the man. Vader paid no mind to it.

" Captain Needa!" He called.

" Yes Lord Vader?" The captain said running up to him while glancing back several times at Ozzel who now had tiny trails of smoke emanating from his chest.

" You are admiral now. Do not fail me."

" Of course not sir." Needa said even though he had no desire to become admiral.

" Good. Ready the transports and the imperial walkers. I want them down on the planet within the hour, make sure my shuttle is prepared then to."

" Yes Lord Vader."

" And take Ozzel to the incinerator."

" Right away Lord Vader."

Sadly Ozzel was not yet dead when he was pulled off the control panel. Vader knew that and made sure it happened that way he was burned alive. Or in the case of the incinerator melted.


	3. Distractions During Battle

Chapter 3: Distractions During Battle

The members of the crew on the _Executer _and all the other ships that made up Vader's fleet were surprised when Vader went down with the imperial walkers. Rarely did he go into battles during their full climax. He was not going to be in one of the walkers but insisted on going with the party that entered the base. He also insisted that the party should enter the base before the rebels had time to escape. No one argued with him, mostly because they knew they would be killed but Vader was a good military leader.

As Vader's Lambda class descended down to the white planet Hoth, bordered by the transports of the Imperial walkers as well as troop transports, a huge rebel transport with two X-wings on either side shot up and flew over them. Vader was angered and shocked when he saw three huge laser blasts issuing from nowhere on the planet go up and disable the star destroyers that were in the transports path. The internal comm. was picking up rebel messages now and Vader could clearly hear them cheering. He walked up to the pilot of the Lambda class shuttle he was in.

" Lord Vader, they are using a high voltage electro ion canon."

" I am well aware of this pilot." Vader hissed. " I want to know, is it any threat to our transports?"

" No my lord. They are not nearly accurate enough to lock onto ships as small as ours."

" Good captain. Now is there anything our star destroyers can do?"

" I'll contact them milord. A high powered shield could do the trick but I'm not so sure."

" Contact them."

XxX

After everything had landed and the walkers had been sent off, which took only half an hour, Vader led his troops to the alternate entrance of Echo base just as he saw the second transport take off.

Vader was very unimpressed. The alternate entrance was unguarded and it seemed the rebels had torn off several turrets from stands on the base. Vader shook his head as he entered it, the storm troops behind him. He stood in a wide white hallway that was completely deserted.

" Spread out." Vader said. " Bring Skywalker to me, alive."

The storm troops then broke up into various groups and took off in second directions. Vader led his group into a smaller hanger with a huge hole in the roof. It seemed deserted as well. The whole base seemed completely empty until he heard a frightened voice issue over the speaker system.

" The shield generator has been destroyed!" it cried. " Get to your transport quickly."

But the speaker did not turn off, the man on it was gasping.

" Imperial troops have entered the base!" He yelled. There was scuffling sounds followed by blaster shots and a muffled bang. Then nothing but static. Vader inwardly smiled as he led his small group into the hall opposite the one he came in. There he finally saw a small squad of troop rebels who were completely oblivious to him. Quickly he activated his lightsaber and like dogs that had just been beckoned the rebels turned to him. Their eyes grew wide and they opened fire. Quickly Vader ran at them deflecting laser bolts that came his way.

When he reached the men one tried to hit him with his blaster rifle over the head. As he brought it down Vader sliced the thing in half and brought his lightsaber down through the man's chest. The rebels started backing up then still firing madly at Vader and the storm troops behind him who had not yet open fire since they were afraid of hitting Vader.

As the troops fire Vader parried every bullet. Gradually the troops began to run out and were forced to run while trying to reload. Taking the opportunity that had just presented itself Vader hurled his lightsaber at them. The blood red blade spun and decapitated most of them. The others it simply slit their necks. Calling it to him Vader grabbed his blade and moved on.

There was little resistance after that. Most people he came upon were technicians or unarmed officers fleeing for their lives. Vader killed them all. Soon after killing a small band of droids Vader and his little band entered the main hanger. And there was the _Millennium Falcon, _and running towards it was Luke Skywalker, Princess Leia, Han Solo and two droids that Vader recognized. 3-PO and R2-D2. The force connected everything in a strange way. Luke turned around and activated a beautiful aqua blue lightsaber. It had been Vader's before, when he was called Anakin.

Vader raised his own blade and Solo shot at him. With a lazy flick of the saber Vader repelled the blots into the _Falcon's_ starboard side adding yet another fault to its body. Solo cursed and ran into his ship as the storm troops opened up.

" Seize fire!" Vader called. Reluctantly the men did and Vader stalked toward Luke.

" Well, well I see you have constructed a lightsaber." Vader said even though he knew it was his old one. Luke didn't answer but instead struck at him. Vader parried easily spun around and hit his saber hard against Luke's knocking it out of his hand. It bounced a few feet away. Vader raised his saber once more to cut Luke's arm off.

" _No Anakin!"_ Padmé's voice screamed in his head. He momentarily let down his guard and Luke ran picked up the saber and activated its blade once more. He ran at Vader and sliced at his legs.

Vader parried the potentially crippling blow and again struck at Luke's arm. Luke parried very quickly and the sabers locked in mid air.

" Obi-wan taught you well. You are so like your father."

" Don't speak about my father!" Luke cried breaking the lock spinning as slashing wildly at Vader's head. Vader parried every blow struck back and the saber's locked again.

" Why not?" Vader asked as Luke broke the connection and began to attack. He raised his blade high and brought it over Vader's head. The Sith parried and both saber's stayed there.

" You murdered him!"

" No Luke, I am your father."

Luke looked at him shocked and he lowered his blade. Vader did to.

" That's a lie!"

" No, search your feelings you know it to be true."

" No, that's impossible." Luke yelled raising his saber. Vader shook his head and force pushed the Jedi far away. He landed on his back and lost grip of his saber. Vader and at him and angled his blade at his neck.

" Now son, surrender and I will not have to destroy you." Vader hissed.

" NO!" Luke cried. Vader shook his head and raised his blade. He did not intend by any means to kill Luke, just to cut off his hand or something. Before he could bring it down though the voice returned.

" _Anakin NO!"_

Vader let down his guard again and backed away as the voice kept screaming no inside his head. Luke did not understand why Vader was doing this, nor did the storm troops, but he leapt up retrieved his saber and ran for the _Falcon_, which took off moments after he entered it. The voice finally stopped leaving Vader in peace. He was in for it now. He brushed past his troops to contact the Emperor who would indeed be mad, Vader had failed.


	4. Failure

Chapter 4: Failure

Vader wearily trudged back to his big Lambda class shuttle. He was surprised when he got there that an old Theta class shuttle had landed by his. Several storm troopers were surrounding it and one sprinted up to him.

" Lord Vader." The trooper said bowing. " We have tracked the _Millennium Falcon."_

" What?" Vader asked trying not to sound anxious. " Where did it go!"

" An old dead planet called Telos." The trooper said.

Vader nodded. Telos itself was dead but there was a huge station on it with a ship fueling depot, and it was close to Hoth.

" Very good. Gather the troops and put them on the transport."

" Yes milord."

XxX

Vader arrived in his capitol ship five minutes later. Grudgingly he strode down the durasteel hallway the led to the communication room. He reached it and the door slid open slowly, prolonging the inevitable conversation he would have with his master telling him that he failed.

Slowly he walked toward the terminal and entered his masters frequency, then he stepped onto the cold black metal pad where the camera could see him and awaited his doom.

" Lord Vader, rise." Said Sidious's voice blurred with static. " Why have you contacted me?"

" Master we have finished with the rebel base on Hoth."

" And?"

" Admiral Ozzel came in to close to the system. The rebels were alerted to our presence and they escaped. I killed Ozzel and Needa is in command now."

The emperor frowned. " What of Skywalker?"

" He escaped."

" Lord Vader!" Sidious screamed in anger. " You have failed me!"

" We tracked their ship." Vader said quickly.

" This had better not be false information Lord Vader or your suit and circuits will need replacing before their due." Sidious growled. This was clearly a force lightning related threat.

" We tracked them to Telos."

" Telos?" The emperor questioned the air above him. " Why would they go there? Its… it has a ship fueling depot."

" Exactly."

" Lord Vader go now and find them, kill them all and bring your son to me."

" He will join us or die master."

" Good, see to it that he is captured otherwise you will pay dearly for failure." The emperor hissed as his hologram faded in and out of existence, and then disappeared completely.

Vader sighed. He was lucky, the emperor had let him off easy. He would not fail again. Now he headed to the bridge to go to Telos and to find his son.


	5. The Rebel Search

**_A/N: Don't Wanna give to much away but this fic is not so focused on Padmé and Anakin, she's in here in a few parts and during the very last chapters she will be a lot, but in the middle I'm concentrating on Anakin, and someone else…….._**

Chapter 5: The Rebel Search

Vader had been searching Telos's citadel station for a full three hours and he found nothing. Everyone that he interrogated would say nothing, he knew the rebels had come though, one man said they fueled up and he didn't know if they went off planet. Vader snapped his neck along with all the other useless sources though. He walked back to his shuttle.

Just like on Hoth there was a Theta class by it now, it had just landed Vader could tell by the exhaust emanating from its bottom. Out of it stepped Admiral Needa himself and he walked up to Lord Vader.

" Milord we have scanned the planet as you told us. We have found an underground base in this place's northern pole and we have sent a search party there already."

" Excellent Needa." Vader said perking up. " Do you have the coordinates? I will take my shuttle there now."

" Yes milord." Needa said pulling out a data pad from his pocket. He handed it to lord Vader who looked at the markings. The entrance was at the very tip of the northern region, a symbolic thing. He thanked captain Needa and told him to gather the troops in the station and load them on the ships.

XxX

It took only half an hour for Vader to reach the northern pole where the coordinates pointed to. Ahead of him was a huge snow covered plateau and several troop transports had just touched down on it. Vader did to and as soon as he exited his ship a dark force presence enveloped him. He tapped into its current and followed it, it was emanating from a round room below him. He knew there were no rebels here now and that he had failed again but the force told him to go down in the base. He told the troops this and they agreed to him, he wanted everything they found.

This might have been an old Sith academy with its dark presence and it might house many historical holochrons which Sidious would love. Vader was quite interested to. He trudged through the snow and up to a doorway right in the middle of the plateau. It opened immediately into a dark room with a spiral staircase going down. Vader followed it down, storm troops behind him.

That dark presence revealed itself again. He immediately knew this was no Sith academy but the presence told him to go to a certain room, it said he would find many answers. With no idea of what that meant he explored the place that the stair case led to, looking for this room. He had ordered his troops to fan out and search the place.

After a few long minutes of walking around he found a room that led out onto a giant bridge that led up to a circular room suspended on large pillars above nothingness. As he walked up the bridge and toward the room he noticed it was a council room, an old fashioned Jedi one with a center stone. Behind that stone he could see another bridge leading to a closed door. He strode up to it and it did not open.

There were no controls by it, not motion sensitive automatic opener or anything. Vader extended his lightsaber and tried to cut through with no luck. The door was far to thick. Then the presence came around again and told him to use the force. He listened and pushed the door up. The room behind it was circular with a bowl like wall. On it were shelves that wrapped around the room one above the other and on the shelves sat many little red pyramids. Sith holochrons. Vader stepped into the place and the door shut itself loudly behind him.

He turned around quickly and tried to open it but nothing happened. He tried once more and still nothing. On his third attempt one of the holochrons behind him… hissed and he turned. In front of him then something materialized, it was the ghost of an old woman. She had long flowing white hair tied into braids on either side tied with black red-sided bands. She wore a long black cloak that went down over her feet and a hood was drawn over her head and eyes. But a little of them were left showing and they were milky white.

Vader locked onto this presence. It was very odd, neither light nor dark but in the middle.

" Hello Lord Vader." The woman said. " My name is Kreia, but my title is Darth Traya and I have something to offer you."


	6. The Offer of Darth Traya

**_Please note from here on anything Traya says about the Jedi exile from Star Wars Knights of the Old Republic II is strictly based off of my character in the game. Thought I would let you know._**

Chapter 6: The Offer of Darth Traya

" So you are a Sith?" Vader asked.

" The Sith is a belief, one that is riddled with faults but less than the Jedi religion is. Titles mean nothing but mine nonetheless is Darth Traya and my life ended long ago."

" How long ago?"

" Five years after the Jedi Civil war, when Revan was dark lord of the Sith."

" But that was nearly two thousand years ago! Why have you come to me?"

" My offer, I can see you are not a true Sith. You are a victim of horrible cruelties brought on by the real Sith Lord." Traya said.

" Perhaps."

" There is no perhaps, that is a statement of fact. But now for my offer. I will help you break free of the accursed man that you call master."

" But why?"

" Because he is a mindless black hole in the force, he takes the lives of thousands of beings each day, he has no concern for their lives or anyone else's, such people are dangerous and must be stripped of their power. Consider my offer carefully Lord Vader. Trade in your narrow Sith beliefs and you can have a chance to talk to your wife, and become a father to your son."

Vader thought for a moment not bothering to ask how she knew about this.

" What do you want in return?"

" I ask only two things. Number one you become my apprentice in the true ways of the force and life. And number two you come to Malachor V when I am resurrected."

" Malachor V is nothing but an asteroid." Vader said.

" Yes, but it is a huge asteroid half the size of a planet and it houses my old academy on it. The Trayaus Academy, that is where my disciples are and they are going to bring me back."

" There is no way anyone can live on that long dead planet."

" It is an asteroid, it broke apart years ago when I died but it is still inhabitable but just barely and it is not exactly preferable."

" Alright, I will help you."

" Good Lord Vader, soon you can cast that name away and you can restore the Republic and kill the man who runs it now."

" Alright but where on Malachor is your academy."

" These holochrons hold much of my teachings. The one directly behind me has the location of the academy. It is split in half though and you will know which side to land in Lord Vader. There is one more thing though. I wish you to kill my disciples when I come back. I have no need for them and they are nothing but a band of mindless Sith."

" Alright."

" Now take the holochron and go to Malachor, I shall be there after you arrive." Traya said as she faded away.


	7. Headed to Malachor

Chapter 7: Headed To Malachor

As Vader entered his spacious Lambda class shuttle to head back to the_ Executer _a thought entered his mind, Sidious. He had to contact him and tell him something. He turned on the comm. in his little cabin aboard the shuttle. Seconds later an image of Sidious flickered into existence.

" Lord Vader, have you found the rebels?"

For a second Vader considered lying and saying he had but his master would surely sense it.

" No master. But I have reason to believe they fled to Malachor V." Vader said trying to make up an excuse to tell Sidious he was going to go to Malachor. Sidious yellow transparent eyes narrowed.

" Lord Vader that place is nothing but an asteroid. Its dead and its crumbling away, its been like that for nearly a thousand years."

" Exactly my master. It makes it the perfect place for the rebels to go." Vader said trying to sound highly logical. Sidious stood very still, pondering on Vader's false logic. After several long uncomfortable moments of complete silence Sidious spoke once more.

" Go then Lord Vader." He said simply.

" Thank you my master." And with that Vader cut the connection just as his shuttle touched down in the hard plasteel hanger of the _Executer_

Coruscant

" Darth Xio Jade." Sidious called behind him to the darkness of his imperial office.

" Yes milord?" Asked a woman stepping out of the darkness dressed completely in black swirling robes with a hood raised and long red hair coming down to the shoulders and wearing dark leather boots. She had a lightsaber clipped onto her shiny leather and cloth belt.

" I want you to tail Lord Vader. He is headed to Malachor V. I do not trust him."

" As you wish."

" Good, leave immediately."

**_Yes this chapter is painfully short I know._**


	8. Resurrection

**_Just so you know this is gonna run around, well at least 25 chapters or more and I know it is somewhat early to say it but well I thought I might let you know._**

Chapter 8: Resurrection

Darth Xio Jade ( also known as Mara Jade) set off to the planet Malachor, or rather the asteroid Malachor, to complete the task Sidious had assigned her. She brought down her small and modified Theta Class shuttle above the asteroid. Faintly she could see wreckage among the tall boulders of charred rocks. That must have been where Vader was going. She brought her ship down into a small canyon with steps leading up to the place in it so as to stay out of sight.

Quietly she exited her ship and she saw at least ten other Lambda class shuttles zoom above her. Vader was hear now. Quickly she ran up the stair case and a lot of it crumbled beneath her feet force her to jump over every ten steps. She finally reached the entrance to the place a cracked door that was half open. She rolled under it and came to her feet in a wide hallway with chunks of permacrete missing from the floor walls and ceiling. There were two ways she could go, straight down the hall but it was caved in or up a flight of stairs in front of her. She ran up the stairs.

Up and up they went and when she finally reached the top she stood on a balcony at least twenty feet off the ground of the room below her. It seemed new, the walls were not caved the floor was not missing and most importantly nothing was encrusted with three inches of grime. Below her in the room was the biggest sarcophagus she had ever seem in her entire life. There were ,many robed figures sitting around it in meditation posture chanting in some odd language.

Around the room were pillars and around the pillars were more cloaked figures with red lightsabers drawn that cast an eerie glow around the place. This was a Sith ritual, she had seen one like this before on an encrypted holochron that Sidious had in his small collection. This was a resurrection ritual that Sidious would like to hear. She was half tempted to pull out her commlink and contact him except the people down there were sure to hear because except for the murmuring of the mediating Sith everything was silent that is until Jade heard the deep wheezy breathing of Darth Vader as he entered the room.

He strode up to a tall figure Jade had not seem before standing halfway between the mediating ones and the lightsaber clutching ones. A huge group of storm troops flanked him and she could hear every word Vader was hissing.

" Darth Traya has sent me here." Vader said. Darth Traya, Mara assumed, was the Sith they were attempting to resurrect.

" Indeed her spirit had told us as much." The tall robe figure replied in a kind of smooth mysterious voice. " The ceremony is almost complete."

" Excellent." Vader said. Then something odd happened. The coffin began to glow the brightest green Mara had ever seen and the meditating people backed away except for one who gave himself to the light.

" That is the chosen one." The cloaked man said. " He was chosen by Traya for his blood."

Vader nodded not looking away from the light which Mara had to. When she covered her eyes the light grew dimmer and she could look down. Finally if burned away completely and instead of the coffin there stood a old hooded woman with a lightsaber in hand. Mara could faintly see her smile with the glow of the sabers. The hooded one by Vader bowed very deeply and then Vader beheaded him.

" Kill them all Lord Vader." Darth Traya said. The storm troops opened fire on the Sith with their sabers activated. Bolts flew everywhere killing wielder and opponent alike. One flew to Mara and she had to parry it with her hand. It bounced off it and he a trooper right in the head. For a sickening moment she thought Traya saw her as she turned her head up to the balcony. But with all the flickering light in the room Mara could see the woman's milky white eyes, she was blind.

Soon all the Sith, as well as more than a third of the storm troopers, were dead and Traya and Vader walked out of the room. Mara was defiantly going to follow.


	9. Plans Set In Motion

Chapter 9: Plans Set In Motion

Darth Traya followed Vader silently to wherever he happened to be leading her. She sensed to his ship though. Vader then turned to face her.

" Master. I have many questions."

" Before you ask them let me first say there is no need to call me _master_. I have instructed dozens of pupils and never once did I force them to address me as master. What are you questions?"

" Who is it that you trained?"

" You would know some of them Lord Vader. I trained Darth Revan and he was by far my best pupil, I trained two failures called Darth Sion, and Darth Nihilus, and I also trained… the Jedi exile." Traya said. The Jedi exile happened to be somewhat of a legend, it was he who had started the new order after the Jedi Civil war, but he may not have been a he, there is speculation to whether he was actually a she.

" Indeed?" Vader asked. " Didn't she kill you though?"

" She killed me as an apprentice must kill their master, for if she had not I would have and if I had not her training would have been worthless." Traya began, using she for the exile instead of he. " But she failed me, completely and utterly, she shunned my teachings and so that is why she died shortly after I. I hope Lord Vader that you do not fail me."

" No, I will not."

" Words are hollow Lord Vader." Traya said in somewhat of a mystic tone. " Now is not the time for anymore questions though. We must set my plan into motion."

Vader said nothing as both arrived at his shuttle and boarded it, there seemed to be a silent agreement between the two that neither would speak until they reached their destination. And so their shuttle carried them to Vader's command ship and they debarked from it headed to the generals ship quarters which belonged to Vader himself.

The two reached the door to the place and entered completely oblivious to the storm trooper who had been following them with a lightsaber attached to its belt. It stood outside the door to the place for several minutes and then gathered the courage to enter. When she did she removed her helmet to reveal the face of Mara Jade. She found herself under somewhat of a balcony ahead of her a huge room with a throne at the end. She glimpsed Vader and the old woman turning left and going through a door to the left of it. She went up to that door took out a listening device attached it to it and listened to the voices pouring into it.

Inside The Room

Vader and Traya had entered Vader's personal quarters. It was basically a large living room/ kitchen (which Vader didn't really need) it had but one door leading to a room where Vader could take his mask off and drift into a sleep, though it was more of a meditation state which relaxed his mind and body.

The living room was not well furnished. It had silky ash black carpet and the walls were a black durasteel. In the middle of the place was a screen for watching the holonet and in front of it two sofas that were made of the darkest black velvet Traya had ever seen. Behind the screen was a window and little steps leading down into somewhat a pit for gazing out of it.

She sat down on one of the sofas and Vader stood in front of her. Traya then began to speak.

" Lord Vader you should listen to what your wife is trying to tell you." Traya said unexpectedly. Vader did not ask how she knew this but answered.

" About me turning from the emperor."

" Yes, he is nothing but the shell of a man encased over a dark hole in the force that leads straight to hell. He is a mindless killing machine, he causes the death of countless innocents without a second thought. Such actions cause echoes in the force that travel through it and touch everything. Through these actions countless tragedies occur turning the force darker and darker. Eventually it will become a gaping pit of death and despair that will rule the galaxy itself, this is not what you want is it?"

" No."

" Good, then your first step in stopping this is to slip away from your master and join this rebel alliance that is attempting to stop him. Then you must tell your son the truth about his father."

" He knows already."

" Indeed? He is not willing to except it then for I sense no recognition from him that you are his father."

" He will not except it."

" We need to _make _him accept it otherwise my plan cannot hope to be put into motion."

" Why does he need to recognize me as his father?"

" Because this emperor is a dark hole of power in the force, it will take much more than one to destroy him."

" That makes sense."

" Well Lord Vader before we can set things into motion we need to kill the spy."

" What are you talking about?"

" Can you not sense her? She is just outside the door."

" Her? Mara Jade." Vader hissed. She extended his hand toward the door and opened it with a trick of the force. Immediately a tall red haired woman fell in and landed on her stomach.

" Greetings Mara Jade." Vader said shutting the door with the force and locking it, Mara stood up and drew her violet blade. Vader drew his crimson red one.

" Treason Vader!" Mara yelled. " You have committed treason! Listing to that, that woman! And now you die."

Mara leaped in blind rage at Vader, and over the sofa as well as Traya who sat and watched.

Mara struck first at Vader who parried quite easily. Instead of striking back he kicked her hard in the knee, it seemed to have affect on her and she struck again and so Vader parried. She growled in rage when Vader upped his stance and began to cut at her. She parried blow after blow with great difficulty; several nearly gutted her.

Vader was an exquisite fighter considering his medical condition, he battled as though he was but a healthy thirty year old man who had been well trained in Jedi arts. Mara was not sure she could beat him, she doubted she could even singe the hem of his cape. On Vader's next strike she parried and leaped backwards in the air, flipping once and slamming her foot in his chest at the arch of the jump which sent her back further but Vader barely moved. She landed in front of the door and turned to slice through it but something invisible constricted her neck, cutting her off from air. The force twisted her around to face Vader who had his hand extended and balled into a fist. The old woman was standing beside him and Mara looked into her milky white eyes in fury one last time and then her world faded away and she tumbled into darkness.

" Good Lord Vader." Traya said after Mara fell. " Now go and contact the emperor, tell him you know where the rebels are, and then we shall go there and join them."


	10. First Impressions

**_So glad everyone thats reading this likes it, to tell you the truth I didn't expect many reviews on it, I just posted it because I like the idea so thanks for the reviews and here is the longest and prbably must un-action packed I have ever written still its good..._**

Chapter 10: First Impressions

Vader was going to contact Sidious with a false update on his progress now as Traya had suggested. She had now told him the real location of the rebel base, Geonosis. All of Vader's previous information had been false. It was very useful to have someone who had recently been one with the force on his side.

He strode into the communication room on the _Executer. _Silently he entered Sidious's frequency and stood on the black pad awaiting the image of his master. It appeared quickly, Sidious looked as ugly as ever and somewhat frustrated today.

" Rise Lord Vader." He said. " Did you find the rebels?"

" No master, but we have evidence they are on Geonosis."

" Geonosis? Impossible, there is nothing there! That planet is as dead as Malachor V now. Lord Vader I am beginning to think you never knew where the rebels were in the first place after they fled Hoth."

" Master I had accurate evidence, it is just that they left the locations before I could get there." Vader lied.

" Do not fail me this time Lord Vader, and if I hear the rebels are not at Geonosis I will be most displeased."

" Yes my master."

Without even bidding him farewell Sidious cut the connection and his hologram became nothing. Vader stood up and walked to the bridge where Traya awaited his arrival.

" Hello Lord Vader." Traya said as he approached her from behind and stood next to her. " Did Sidious believe you?"

" Yes, but I don't think he trusts me any longer."

" It matters not." Traya began as the ship lurched into hyperspace. " Soon we will be allied with the rebels and the emperor will die. We need your son to fight with us."

" Why? I still don't understand."

" You will when everything is over Vader. Now when we arrive at Geonosis what approach do you think we should take?"

" You and I should be the only ones to go there. Then the rebels will know we are not threatening them."

" I thought so as well. And when we get there I am not Darth Traya, I am Kreia, your loyal trusted advisor and apprentice. If the rebels think you are following me they will become suspicious indeed."

" I agree."

" Well then, all that is left to do is land and talk."

xXx

They arrived at the old dead planet of Geonosis in no less than two hours and in that time Vader met with all the commanders of his fleet and recited to them Traya's plan. Most agreed to it although Vader had to kill the one who did not.

He and _Kreia_ now zoomed down to the planet of Geonosis aboard an unarmed Lambda class shuttle. Upon entering the atmosphere their transmission alert chimed. Vader accepted the message that had been sent to him and a small blue image of a gruff looking rebel appeared on the projector pad of his ship.

" State your business and identification… Darth VADER!" The man cried out when he noticed who he was speaking to. " Come down slowly or you will be killed!"

" I will." Vader replied. The man looked very pale and shocked now.

" And you agree to depart your shuttle unarmed?"

" Yes."

" What is your business here Vader?"

" I wish to talk."

" Alright…" The man said slowly as if trying to read Vader and his true intentions. " You are cleared to land."

" Good."

" There will be a squad to arrest you when you touch down."

" Very well."

" What?"

" As I said I wanted only to talk."

The man nodded and cut the connection looking very confused. It wasn't everyday Lord Vader found the base of the rebel alliance and only wanted to chat instead of trying to blow them into chunks.

As Vader's ship cut through the light clouds the ground of Geonosis was revealed to him. It was just as barren as ever. Though it was littered with half buried republic gun ships as well as the old vulture droids. Scattered here and there he could see a white broken helmet protruding from the red sand and thousands of scraps of metal. He could quite clearly see the rebel base. It looked like a huge square box attached to a huge rock spire that had been carved into a living tower centuries ago by the nearly extinct creatures that used to live there. It seemed the whole top of the metal box was a landing platform which thousands of ships stood on. Around the spire and the square box were a huge cluster of warships the rebels had.

Vader brought the shuttle closer to the roof of the place. It was very clear where he was to land, there was a nice patch of unoccupied space on the platform that was surrounded by rebels in flight suits, each armed with a huge heavy blaster. Vader touched landed in the middle of the circle and he and Traya stood up. Vader flicked a switch on the control panel and the boarding ramp lowered. He and Traya slowly walked down it boots banging loudly on the steel. They reached the bottom and the rebels stormed up to them guns primed to shoot. The gruff looking rebel approached them and extended his hand.

" Release your weapons." He said.

While repressing a sigh, Vader unclipped the saber from his belt and handed it to the man. Traya did the same, the man seemed surprised she carried a lightsaber but did not speak. Without any exchange of words, he led the odd pair into the turbo lift and it descended. Vader breathed heavily in somewhat of a sigh as the lift stopped and opened, maybe somewhat in frustration because the rebel leading them had not talked to them at all, or maybe because this floor they were on happened to house a detention area.

The man however did not lead them toward the cell area, instead he went the complete opposite way and within two minutes, they were all standing outside a negotiation room. The rebel opened the door and entered so fast Vader could not get a proper look at the interior of the room. After a few moments _Kreia_ smiled and nodded and then the door opened, the rebel came out and it closed again. He looked very pale now.

" The… leaders… wish to speak with you." He said. He moved out of the way and the two Sith entered Kreia's and Vader's long cloaks flowing behind them.

The room was quite big, it was not decorated very much and the only furnishing was a large situation table made of white painted chrome, the walls were white two only they were made out of plasteel it seemed, with a reinforced permacrete layer. On the red cushioned chairs, Which painfully reminded Vader of the Jedi council room sat the rebel leaders. Princess Leia Organa (who looked extremely appalled to see Vader), Mon Mothma, Luke Skywalker (who was also uncomfortable), Admiral Akbar, and a few others. Mon Mothma stood up with a grim look on her face. She spread her hands apart and pointed to two empty seats.

" Sit." She said coldly. Vader and Kreia did so. Right when their rear ends were firmly seated Mothma sat back down.

" Now, why have you come here Vader?" She asked in that same cold voice. He noted that she failed to call him ' Lord Vader'.

" I intend to help you." Vader replied coldly as well though his mechanical voice could not create the effect. Mon Mothma chuckled icily.

" And why is it _Lord_ Vader, that we should believe you?" Mon Mothma asked curtly.

" The Emperor is a mindless killing machine, I regret serving him now." Vader said and really meant it.

" Hmm, and we are just to take your word for it and become the best of friends are we?" Leia asked hotly.

" I don't expect that." Vader replied to her.

" Good because it's not going to happen, _father_." Luke said icily. No one seemed shocked to hear him say it, he must have already told them. At this Kreia smiled.

" As I said I don't expect you to, son." Vader replied calmly. " But I have valuable information. And Sidious has to go."

" I know more than you would think about your Sith beliefs Vader."

Mon piped up. " Is it not true that the apprentice is supposed to murder the master when he desires to be the master."

" Indeed." Kreia said. Everyone but Vader looked at her. " Only Vader is no longer a Sith."

" And why, old woman, should we listen to you? And who are you?" Leia asked.

" My name is Kreia and I am Vader's savior as he is mine." Kreia replied coolly.

" The evidence is overwhelming now!" Leia cried sarcastically. " First Vader tells us he has changed, and then an old woman claims to have turned him away from the Emperor! We have to believe him now!"

At this, Kreia's milky white eyes flashed blood red but no one noticed.

" Is there anyway you can prove to us Vader, that you do indeed want to help us?" Mon Mothma asked.

" You may have complete control of my fleet and the plans to the Empror's second Death Star." Vader replied pulling out a data pad from his belt pocket and tossing it onto the table. One by one the leaders looked at it and when they were finished Mon Mothma looked up.

" Exit now Vader and we will discuss on whether we will accept your help."

" Very well." Vader replied standing up. " But I am going to kill Sidious either way, you would be wise to let me help you."

Vader turned on his heel and Kreia followed. Once safely out of the room she turned to him.

" She is like you, you know." Kreia said.

" Who?"

" Leia, she is your daughter."

" I have long suspected she was related to me." Vader admitted. " She has so much of… her mother in her."

" Padmé Amidala? Yes she does."

" How do you know of my wife?"

" I know many things Vader, I have been a part of the force for over two thousand years, there is little that I do not know anymore."

Vader pondered this for a while. Though his thoughts were cut short when the negotiation room door opened behind him and Mon Mothma's voice called. " Enter."

Vader and Kreia did so, they sat back down and looked at the frowning leaders.

" We have grudgingly decided to accept your help." Mon Mothma stated emphasizing every syllable of the word grudgingly in an icy tone. " But I must warn you Vader, any sign of treachery and we will kill you. Same goes for you… Kreia."

" Very well." Vader said. " Now lets talk some more."

" Yes, lets."


	11. Traitor

Chapter 11: Traitor

While Vader was informing the rebels about the little defense capabilities of the Death Star he had sent Kreia to the _Executer_ to fetch Admiral Needa. She strode through its many corridors and reached the bridge to find that Needa was not there. Silently she walked up behind another officer who jumped when she spoke.

" Where is Needa?" She asked as he spun around.

" He said something about the communications room." The man said.

Kreia nodded and left the bridge headed for the communications room. When she reached the door and it slid open what she saw made her boil over with rage and her eyes turned a dark shade of fiery red and yellow. There stood Needa hands behind his back staring up at a hologram of none other that Sidious's face.

" Milord, you will be interested on what I have to say about Lord Vader." Needa said. He appeared to have just contacted Sidious. Quickly Traya extended her hand toward the control panel behind Needa and began to shut it down with the force.

" And what is the information?" Sidious asked. Before Needa could so much as utter a syllable of a word Sidious's head flickered and swallowed itself leaving nothing but air. Needa whirled around and was staring into Kreia's blood red eyes.

" Traitor." She uttered as she extended her hand and balled it into a fist. Needa rose several inches off the ground and grabbed his neck. He began to sputter and cough and Traya continued on. " You have betrayed Lord Vader. You have betrayed your master. You are a fool. Weak enough to give into your fear of Sidious. Vader and I have no need for pathetic cowards like you. You will die. Then Sidious will die, and then so will the others and with them goes the force. You have come very close to ruining my plan you know. So now you die."

Kreia released him and he coughed and sputtered for breath. He looked up at her eye streaming from the force of the choke. She did nothing, but suddenly his vision went red as his life was sucked away. Out of his body shot a long orange strand of energy and it shot into Kreia. She had just sucked the life force out of him.

" Die now, Admiral Needa. And now my plan is forced into motion, so goes you, and so goes the force. Perhaps I'll meet you in hell."

XxX

Lord Vader and Mon Mothma stood on a carved red stoned balcony protruding from the right side of the top of the Genosian spire. Vader glimpsed his Lambda class shuttle landing on the platform hundreds of stories below him but continued to converse with Mothma.

" Lord Vader I have to thank you for your kindness, because the others will not." Mon Mothma said, hands behind her back.

" I neither desire nor need your thanks." Vader said sensing Kreia had just entered the spire and was making her way up. " And I am not kind Mothma, I haven't been kind for over twenty years."

" You could have killed Luke, you could have killed Leia. But you didn't, tell me that is not kindness."

" No it was out of love."

" Love! Luke is your son I know but you love Leia?" Mon Mothma asked surprised.

" She is my daughter."

" But, Bail…he never told me."

" Out of her own protection."

" Does Luke know?"

" I told him an hour ago. He seemed particularly displeased Leia was already related to him." Vader said just as Kreia approached them. He spun around and so did Mothma.

" Lord Vader." Kreia said. " Admiral Needa has betrayed us. He has contacted Sidious."

" WHAT!" Vader cried in fury. Mon Mothma back up a little. " Where the hell is he! God when I get through with him there wont be anything left besides his stomach!"

" I killed him." Kreia said.

" Then how much does Sidious know!"

" Enough to know you betrayed him, but he doesn't know how."

" We must leave this planet then! We need to strike now before he figures it out."

" I disagree…" Mon Mothma squeaked, she was very nervous now. Vader whirled around.

" It is not your place to disagree! I told you I would help the rebel alliance, I am going to do that but I can't is Sidious comes and kills you all!"

" Alright. I'll make the announcement."

" Good. Have everyone ready by 0800 tomorrow!"

As Mon Mothma left Kreia turned to Vader.

" Now we must meditate."

" I haven't the patience."

" Well we must appoint a new admiral and we should meditate to discover who is fit for the job."

" Piett. He will do."


	12. Half an Explosion

**_Action chapter, kind of._**

Chapter 12: Half an Explosion

Lord Vader stood before the great view ports on the bridge of the _Executer_ gazing into the swirling silver trails the stars made as the ship sped further and further in light speed. Newly appointed Admiral Piett was on the lower section of the bridge making final checks to the weapons aboard the ship. Kreia had been right, they had to attack now and so they were going to the Death Star.

Vader did not know what to expect, it might be heavily guarded or it might not be guarded at all. This whole thing could either be a cakewalk or a trip into fire. Vader prepared for the worst. Kreia approached him from behind as an alert on the bridge chimed.

" We will be out of hyperspace within the hour Lord Vader." Piett called.

" Very good admiral." Vader stated automatically. " The rebels I assume, are still keeping course?"

" Yes milord."

" Excellent. Make sure they are prepared."

" We cannot sir. Their ships do not have the ability to communicate when in light speed."

" Very well then, I assume they will not be stupid enough to stay unprepared."

He continued gazing out at the swirling spectacle of stars as Kreia came to his right side.

" So it begins Lord Vader. The fall of the emperor's battle station, and the fall of the emperor himself."

" Yes…" Vader replied distantly folding his gloved hands behind his back.

" You seem troubled."

" Troubled? No of course not, its just that my son and daughter loathe me with a passion. Sometimes I wonder what would happen if Padmé were still alive, if things would be different, if Sidious would already be dead."

" Do not dwell upon the past Lord Vader. It is quite unwise, whishing gets us nowhere, remembering and regretting our mistakes slows us down. Never doubt what you have done Lord Vader, for all your actions have led up to this moment, the moment when you break free of Sidious's clutches."

" How can I not regret murdering my wife and almost killing my children?"

" These were actions that were wrong. But the wise learn from their mistakes Vader. Civilization was built successfully after many failed attempts, you must make mistakes in order to learn. And those mistakes make you stronger."

" I suppose so."

" This is not my opinion Lord Vader it is a fact of life, nothing can be perfected unless it has been messed up. Learn from your past mistakes Lord Vader, and use that knowledge to make a better future. That is the way of the force."

XxX

About an hour later, every ship in the new rebel fleet stopped and came out right in front of the new Death Star. It looked like half a sphere. In the center of it was another huge metal sphere mangled with holes that were exhaust ports for the main reactor. There seemed no defense at all for the giant half sphere. There were although, a few tie fighters zooming through space and circling the Death Star.

" Turn our comm. on." Vader said to an officer. He flicked a switch and Vader and the bridge could hear the voices of dozens of people all in the ships around him.

" This is Lord Vader speaking." Vader said and all the voice's stopped. " Get to your fighters immediately, I will be joining you. Now listen very carefully, you need to fire your proton torpedos into the exhaust ports of the main reactor. Fly carefully, I am not sure of the defenses this thing has."

With that Vader gave Admiral Piett his instructions and went down to the hanger bay. Kreia stayed on the bridge, she was going to give him vital information about what was going on, that is, if there was anything he needed to know.

XxX

The space battle got intense quite quickly. Thousands of squadrons of tie fighters poured out of the landing field of the Death Star. For a while they did not fire at Vader's fleet, it consisted of seven imperial star destroyers and the _Executer_, but when Vader's fleet fired on them they seemed to get the clue. Vader shot wave after wave that came at them, spinning and twisting his own tie interceptor through the wreckage, he was coming closer and closer to the half sphere. Luke was behind him.

Another wave burst from his right and opened fire. He brought his ship up spinning as the green bolts whizzed past it. Quickly and with great ease he turned his fighter around and sprayed the enemy wave with a barrage of missiles. Each ship exploded in a dazzling array of gas and plasma. Vader continued onward to the Death Star doing the same to wave after wave.

It took at least a half hour before he was free of the battle and headed for the Death Star. He was not alone, several members of the rebels Rouge Squadron had broken free as well, and so had his own personal squadron and even Luke was trailing behind him. They flew closer and closer to the main reactor. They were so close now Vader could see the vapor erupting from the exhaust ports.

" Lock onto them R2." He heard Luke say through the comm. Inwardly he smiled, R2 had been a loyal and friendly droid, he was happy to see he was still in working order.

" R2-D2 was your mother's droid, son." Vader said to the comm. as his personal astromech droid locked onto one of the exhaust ports.

" Yeah I know, I got 3-PO to translate for me a while ago."

" I built 3-PO."

But Luke didn't have time to reply as a huge barrage of laser bolts flew at them from several turbo cannons. He whirled his ship out of the way as they flew past, several of Rouge squadron's ships exploded and so did several of his. He locked onto an exhaust port again and fire seven proton torpedoes issued from his cannons. Two went crashing down into the vent and the other five hit the surface of the metal shell covering the reactor leaving nothing but a small scorch mark. Vader and everyone else flipped around. The reactor shook threateningly and exploded just as they came out of its blast radius and it took the rest of the station with it in yet another dazzling array of plasma and gas.

" Listen all of the Death Star's fighters will surrender immediately, or be killed." Vader said into the comm. Several of the enemy tie fighters dropped their missiles out of the hatches and proceeded with escorts to land in one of Vader's capitol ships. The others tried to flee but were shot down.

Vader himself landed in the rebel capitol ship. He was going to see the rebel leaders and consult on what to do next.


	13. Turmoil

Chapter 13: Turmoil

Vader entered the negotiation room of the rebel capitol ship just as it, followed by his fleet and theirs, lurched into hyperspace. Inside the room around a table similar to the one that had been on Geonosis sat Mon Mothma, Admiral Ackbar, Princess Leia and now Admiral Piett who had just traveled to the ship. Vader sat down on an empty seat as Luke entered.

" Yes Lord Vader?" Mon Mothma asked much more politely than their first encounter.

" We have no choice now. We need to attack Coruscant."

" The ships are headed into open space Lord Vader. We need to recharge our weapons and let our crews rest." Ackbar said.

" Very well. But you can be sure Sidious will have a defense rallied, many troops and generals are loyal to him, but a lot are loyal to me. We can expect some turmoil on Coruscant when we arrive." Vader said as his comm. chimed. He picked it out of a pouch on his belt and accepted the call. A small hologram of Kreia flickered to life on the small viewing pad.

" Lord Vader." She said. " Turn on the holonet now!"

" Alright." Vader said.

" Very good, Kreia out." And then nothing stood on the view pad and Vader inserted it back into his pouch. Leia was already switching on the holo projector embedded in the table. Seconds later a huge picture of a balcony sprang up and standing on it was Sidious himself.

" My fellow senators, and people of the Empire, I bring you grave news." Sidious said and paused as sounds in the background, that sounded like booing, grew louder. " Lord Vader has betrayed me! He has sided with the rebel alliance and destroyed a great defense project I have built!"

There was more booing and Vader's temper rose.

" Let it be known now that anyone who has, or has ever followed Vader is to be put to death immediately! One hundred credits will be awarded to any storm trooper of minewhokills one of Vader's. Five hundred credits for any general that is killed."

" He is insane!" Mon Mothma cried.

" I have evidence that Lord Vader will come here. And I assure you he will die along with the traitorous rebels!"

There was more applause.

" And we shall have peace!"

At this the applause was so loud Leia had to turn the volume down. The camera that had been focused on Sidious turned down toward the crowd as hundreds of storm troopers rushed in a opened fire on Sidious who retreated back into whatever building the balcony was attached to.

The camera began to film the storm troopers who were now being shot or beaten by Sidious's audience. A stray bolt flew right at the camera and then everything went away. Leia switched the projector off.

" He has gone mad!" Cried Mon Mothma. " He must have just sentenced half his army to death."

" This will work to our advantage." Vader said. " There may be no defense when we reach Coruscant. There will be a war going on."

" Yes. You are right Lord Vader." Ackbar said stroking his chin. " All we will have to do is defeat Sidious's army."

" Yes. And I will go and kill Sidious, Kreia will help me."

" I will go to father." Luke said.

" Very well son. Lets get some sparring practice in before we arrive."

" _Anakin! Anakin, I'm so proud of you!" _Cried Padmé's voice inside his head. Under the mask Vader smiled and led to Luke out to spar.

XxX

By the time the ships came out of hyperspace above Coruscant Vader was back on the bridge of the _Executer_ with Luke and Kreia. The holonet was broadcasting live footage for the bridge. Storm trooper's loyal to Vader were running amuck in the streets killing Sidious's guard as well as angry civilians. It appeared they had gotten a hold of ships as well since hundreds of buildings were on fire some were even collapsing.

The whole imperial army was divided now and were fighting each other. Vader had a feeling this was going on throughout the whole galaxy, on Hoth, Yavin, and any other world that was occupied by troopers, and he sensed Sidious's side was winning everywhere except Coruscant

XxX

Vader, Traya, and Luke had taken Vader's personal shuttle down to Coruscant and the rebels had landed dozens of troop transports. They were now helping secure the planet and ending the turmoil.

Vader swung his ship down to the Imperial palace which used to be the old chancellors office in the times of the old Republic. He ship landed safely and the three exited it. The imperial palace was on fire in several places. Through the windows they could see blaster bolt whizzing through the halls and occasionally a trooper crashing through those windows and tumbling down.

They ran into the palace and found themselves in a hall ricocheting with blaster bolts. The troops loyal to Vader were fighting the Emperor's personal legion that guarded the palace. Kreia activated her blood red Sith blade immediately and blocked a barrage of blaster fire that sped at her. Luke looked mildly impressed. Then she extended her hand and shot force lighting out. This lighting hit a killed every trooper, not just Sidious's but Vader's as well.

" What did you do that for?" Luke asked in alarm. " They were on our side."

" They were sacrificed for a greater cause, and we do not have the time to get involved in such affairs."

Luke asked no further questions and the three ran toward the turbo lift. Storm troopers tried to ambush them here and there once they reached Sidious's floor but they were all cut down, mostly by Luke because Vader thought he still needed training.

Finally the reached the metallic black doors that opened into Sidious's throne room. Vader could sense the huge amount of darkness in the room beyond it and they stepped into it.

The throne room had originally been the chancellor's office. It was now totally remodeled and no longer even resembled what it had once been. It was larger now for the ceiling had been raised. It was almost an exact replica of the one they had built on the second Death Star, Vader had seen it before.

There was a huge window in the back of the room that was now cracked and burned from the battle outside. There was a platform in front of it and in the middle of the platform was a chair.

On the chair sat none other than Sidious himself, he smiled and stood up while producing a lightsaber from his sleeve, he activated it and cackled menacingly.

" Welcome Lord Vader, Skywalker. And who is this woman with you?" He asked.

" My name is Darth Traya." Kreia said. Luke was about to say something since he knew her only as Kreia but Vader stopped him. The emperor had paled deeply so he looked more dead than he usually did.

" Traya, that is not possible. Darth Traya died years ago." Sidious said.

" I have been reborn to continue my plan Sidious." She said. " And you do not fit into them."

" Traya, the betrayer." Sidious muttered. " Now you all shall die."

" NO!" Cried Luke as he activated his lightsaber and rushed up toward Sidious. " You will die."


	14. Defeat of a Sith

Chapter 14: Defeat of A Sith

Sidious cackled manically as Luke ran up to him saber clenched in his hand. Once he arrived in front of the dark lord he angled it up but before he could strike, and before Kreia or Vader could do anything, Sidious extended his hand and zapped Luke full of force lighting. That sent him flying back off the steps and down in front of Kreia's feet. He looked severely burned and he was unconscious. Kreia turned to look at Vader.

" This is your fight Vader, not mine. You will have to kill him."

" What about you?"

" I will tend to your son."

" But didn't you say a while ago that we all needed to fight him?"

" I said that simply because you needed a son and he needed a father."

Vader smiled under his mask and said no more. He activated his own blood red blade and the Sidious did the same. Slowly adrenaline pumping Vader walked up the stairs and seconds later was facing Sidious.

" Hello, my young apprentice."

" Not any more." Vader said as he struck, Sidious parried so fast Vader might as well have stopped his blade.

" And so you choose to be the apprentice of Darth Traya?" Sidious asked as he began a series of strikes, which Vader continuously parried but lost ground and his heel was hanging over the metal step.

" Yes." Vader said holding his saber in place. Sidious swung around and brought his blade down low at Vader's feet who jumped and struck at Sidious who just barely had time to deflect the blow that would have split him it two. Vader struck again at Sidious's head and he parried keeping both sabers there.

" Traya the betrayer Lord Vader." Sidious grunted as he pushed Vader's saber away and chopped at his head.

" I have never heard that from her." Vader said as he blocked Sidious's intended strike.

" Of course you haven't, she wouldn't be foolish enough to tell you would she?"

" I guess not if she is this betrayer you claim her to be."

" She is Lord Vader and you would be wise to reside with me."

" I am not joining some mental old fool who thinks he is an Emperor!"

" Then we have nothing more to discuss."

" Good then."

Sidious brought his saber away from Vader's so fast that he wasn't even aware it happened until Sidious's saber was plunging right toward his gut. He leaped out of the way which caught Sidious off guard and he came a little forward towards the steps. Vader leaped up and kicked Sidious in the back. It cracked loudly, he literally somersaulted down the steps and landed at the bottom face up, and his saber was now lodged in his leg. Vader leaped down beside him and pulled the saber out. He raised both and prepared for the killing blow.

" You would do better to listen to what I said Vader." Sidious said. Vader shook his helmet and brought the saber's down while saying:

" The way of the Sith is deceit."

And then both sabers came right down in Sidious's chest, he gulped a little and his eyes opened wide. His body fell limp and he stared into nothingness.

He turned Kreia and Luke were both standing up and Kreia had her saber activated.

" Very good Lord Vader, you are now very close to bringing about the death of the force."

" What?"

" Allow me to explain." Kreia said, she whirled around and brought her saber right through Luke's neck before her could defend himself, it fell and hit the floor with a muffled thud. His body fell on top of it. Vader stared through his mask wide eyed at his son's body.

" You- you killed him?" He asked his voice barely above an electronic whisper.

" Yes I did." Kreia said calmly.

" But, but why?"

" Because I hate the force."

" What?"

" I hate the force. I hate that it has a will, and so I want to kill it. Your son's death helps me do this you see because if all force users are killed then the force will plunge into darkness and die. I have foreseen it."

" But that means you and I have to die."

" I know, and I am completely willing to die. But there is another that must die, he is a little green Jedi sage."

" Yoda is still alive."

" Yes, very good Lord Vader. Now prepare to die."


	15. Betrayal

**_Luke did die._**

Chapter 15: Betrayal

Vader reactivated his lightsaber and Kreia began to encircle him, alas she was no longer Kreia to him. Since she had just murdered his son, she was now Darth Traya. Sidious was right he should have listened. But he pushed all these feelings aside including the emptiness he felt without his son. Traya seemed to sense his thoughts.

" There is no need to grieve Lord Vader, you will soon be with your son and your wife." Traya said. " You are so lucky she was able to contact you from the other world."

" I don't believe it was her any more." Vader spat. " I think it was you."

" Think what you will but it was her. I helped her along to contact you yes, and she worked perfectly to my advantage."

" Don't you dare talk about my wife like that!"

" Stop me then Vader, kill me now for if you do not I will kill you and if I do not then all my plans will have been for nothing."

" Fine then."

Vader leaped at her and struck, she parried and pushed his saber away whirled around and chopped at his helmet. He deflected the blow and tried to kick her in the shin, she actually back flipped and landed perfectly. Vader was shocked that she could actually manage that. She used this momentary seize to send force lightning his way. Just before it crashed into him he raised his blade and it began to absorb the lightning. Traya growled like a beast and leaped at him. She struck at his head in mid air but he ducked, jumped, and kicked her in the back sending her flying up the stairs and landing right in front of the emperor's chair.

Vader leaped up every step and as he came over on to the balcony Traya was just standing up, she reactivated her saber. He was flying right towards her, with a scowl she raised her saber and brought it right through both of his legs (and where he still had flesh too). His legless body it the ground and he rolled down the entire flight of stairs and by the bottom one he was unconscious.

Traya leaped down and landed beside him. Silently she bent down and removed his mask and tossed it aside. Now he would die. She stood up and deactivated her saber.

" Rest now Lord Vader and die." She said silently. " Before you cross over the force will have already died. All that is left are Yoda and myself. You were my only successful student Lord Vader."

And with that she left.

**_You are all so lucky I'm a few chapters ahead in my typing because this otherwise is a major cliffhanger. Speaking of chapters this story will have about 25 with much more battle scenes than I have ever done. Well I think._**


	16. Master and Pupil

Chapter 16: Master and Pupil

Leia rushed into the throne room of Sidious flanked by several guards. There were three bodies in it clearly visible. The first was Sidious lying just below the stairs and by him was the legless torso of Vader, he was missing his mask. Then there was Luke, he had been decapitated and he was lying several feet away from Vader. She felt tears sting her eyes by pushed them away, she could still save her father. Quickly she ran up to him and put his mask back on, the loud mechanical breathing filled the room again and one of the rebels left to get a stretcher. He returned, minutes later. Vader was put on the stretcher an carried off to the _Executer _med bay since the ones in Coruscant had either been destroyed or were to unsanitary.

XxX

Vader awoke to Padmé's voice.

" _Anakin, Anakin wake up."_

His eyes fluttered open and he found himself staring through the holes of his mask. He looked down, his legs were reattached, and his suit repaired. All of a sudden, a face was over his, that of a man who looked like a bounty hunter or smuggler. But he was wearing bright white physician clothing.

" Welcome back your lordship." He said with a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

" Who the hell are you?" Vader growled annoyed by the sarcasm.

" Name's Han Solo, formally captain of the _Millennium Falcon_ until the rebels stationed me here to help you."

" Solo, I thought you were dead." Vader said. " I thought you died at Hoth and it was that wookie piloting your ship."

" Well what a coincidence I thought you were dead too. I mean your face was as pale as Hoth when we took you mask off."

Vader reached up and grabbed his throat.

" Don't you dare talk about my face Solo."

" Alright." Was all Han managed to gag out. He released him and Leia came rushing in, it pained her to see him. The last of his children but he had to push that feeling aside.

" _Anakin Luke is alright!" _Padmé's voice said inside his head again. He did not reply for Leia had begun to speak.

" Father." She said looking at him. " That woman you were with, she took your shuttle somewhere and the rest of Sidious's troops escaped, we couldn't track them."

" Tell the crew to set a course for Dagobah."

" Dagobah?"

" That's where she went and I swear I am going to wring her filthy little neck for what she did to my son."

" Okay, I'll tell them."

XxX

They arrived at Dagobah in less than two hours; it looked somewhat like a slimy green orb. Leia approached from behind him just as the crew finished they're system checks and opened the hanger bays.

" Father." She said. " I want to help you. I want to see the murderer of Luke die. I want to kill her."

" No." Vader said without turning. " Revenge is something we all crave and it will never satisfy you, you would kill her if you could and then what? You would run around killing more and more and soon you would be as dark as I was. I will not let my only child become a monster." There was a choked pain in Vader's voice.

" I will train you as a Jedi someday Leia, you are force sensitive. Yoda may help me once I help him. Wait here Leia and I will return."

Vader brushed past her headed to the hanger bay, cape flowing behind him.

XxX

Vader took the only ship small enough to land in the dense forests of Dagobah, a tie interceptor. He swooped down and entered the atmosphere. Within minutes he was just above the tree line. He tapped into the force; there was Traya's presence at least a mile away. He sped his ship to that direction and came over a clearing he brought it down and through the cockpit window he saw a small hut with little lighted windows. In front of that hut he saw Traya battling fiercely with a little green whirlwind that he knew as Yoda.

He leaped out of his ship and the battle immediately seized. Yoda looked at him with grim recognition he looked as ancient as ever. Traya looked at him as well, he eyes grew fiery red it looked as though lava was flowing through them.

" Welcome Anakin." Yoda said grimly.

" Thought you might need some help master Yoda."

" Mmm, well thought wrong you did. Leave here, this battle mine and Traya's it is."

" Master let your anger with me go. She is trying to kill the force."

" Yes!" Traya yelled and it was the first time he ever heard her like that before. " And I see Lord Vader that you survived."

" Yes I did." Vader replied activating his lightsaber. " But you wont."

Traya growled in rage turned to Yoda and force pushed him right into a tree before he could lift a finger. The Jedi was out cold.

" Then we will settle this Lord Vader."

" Very well, your move."

" Fool, you are as arrogant as your little green master."

Kreia leaped at him and whirled her blade in a series of blinding deadly blows. Vader parried each but lost ground. She was striking so fast there was no way to get on the defensive. For the last time he tapped into his rage and let it control him. He thought of his son's head rolling to the ground. He thought of his mother and the sand people, he thought of Sidious and his cruel manipulation. He thought of himself killing Padmé and used all this rage to strike at Traya. She raised her saber to parry but he merely knocked it out of her hand and his blade sliced through her other. If it was possible her eyes turned a deeper shade of red so they looked almost black. She extended her hand and force pushed him right through Yoda's little door. She called her saber to her and slowly walked towards Vader.

He leaped up and ran at her cutting at her old hideous face in fury. She parried his blows and the fight continued like this for quite a while.

Yoda awoke dazed and all he could really see were two black figures silhouetted in the darkness by the light of his house. Each held a red blade and both were swirling and clashing furiously. Yoda stood up and called him own blade to him. The figures stopped dueling and looked at him.

" I can handle this master Yoda." Vader said.

" Indeed proved that you have. But no, fight her together we will."

And so the little Jedi joined the battle striking at Traya from the oddest angles and flipping and flying around her head like an annoying gnat. She was constantly on the offense and could not strike at all after Yoda joined in. She was tiring out fast. With every last ounce of strength she had she pushed Vader and Yoda back and sent them both flying. She tore off into the swamp of Dagobah before either of them hit the ground. Now she was gone and now she could continue to live and plot against them.


	17. The Talks of New

Chapter 17: Talks of New

One Month Later

A new Republic was created in the absence of the Empire. Mon Mothma was elected Supreme Chanceller and the senate was restored. On her second day she had decreed that every last remain of the Emperor and his Empire must be clean away in order to start in a new way of life. That meant the storm troopers the escaped the onslaught on Coruscant just a month ago. She had put Vader in charge of this and he was in full command of the newly formed Rebel fleet which was basically just the old Imperial one, at least the only part of it that was loyal to Vader which was about half of the Imperial one. Sidious's other half had disappeared completely and the search had begun. Vader was still searching for Traya as well.

Mon Mothma was also considering opening communications back up with Kamino in an effort to obtain more troops. Back in the day she was one of the senators that opposed the military act for the clone wars but it appeared that she now thought differently and she had learned a fact of life. Sometimes the only answer is to fight.

Vader sat in mediation posture pondering all of this. He was in the middle of the dusty rat infested old Jedi temple, or at least what was left of it, and across from him sat master Yoda deep in mediation.

" Lord Vader. On actions of the old Jedi order I have been meditating on." The old green sage said his ears lowered. " And now apologize I must, for the whole Jedi council. Right you were, holding you back _we_ were. Realized I have that this was one of things that prompted you to go to the dark side and sorry I am."

" I cannot except your apology master Yoda. I destroyed everything I had and I was arrogant. I shunned the teachings of the Jedi to join the lying Sith. I should apologize and I will."

" Great remorse you feel. And except your apology I do. But now, concentrate our efforts on finding Darth Traya and Sidious's old army we must."

" I agree master."

" Help you I will, travel with you and your fleet I shall."

" If you wish to master."

" A Jedi you are becoming again Anakin." Yoda beamed.

" I am no Jedi and I am no Sith. I'm in the middle and I will stay that way." Vader said. " I killed Anakin and I will not assume his identity again, with all due respect master I cannot allow the redemption you seek to give me."

" Deserve it you do."

" I don't deserve it master, I deserve to die for my crimes."

" Sidious played you like a puppet. Any blood you spilt on his hands it was, not yours."

" Maybe it was him that ordered me to do it but it was still my hand on the lightsaber blade. Please master Yoda we should just leave the subject as it is. I am not Anakin Skywalker I am Darth Vader and I will always be."

" To that title you should not cling, Sidious gave it to you."

" Yes and using it is the only punishment I can give myself now."

" Enough of this then. Find Traya we must and take your ship we will. Something will spring up in time."

" Are you sure master? You're not as young as you used to be."

" Hmpf! Young enough for this I am." Yoda replied. " When nine hundred years old you reach dead you will be!"

" I wouldn't be so sure of that master, I'm mostly a droid now. I could become like general Grevious any time I wanted to though."

" Need reminding of Grevious I do not. A horrible monster he was."

" I am kind of like him."

" _Were_."


	18. Quelling an Army

Chapter 18: Quelling an Army

A day later aboard the _Executer_

Vader stood in Djem-So ready stance as Leia attacked him in a whirling strike. He parried easily and she dropped into one of her forums and every move she made Vader parried. Yoda watched them, ears raised and very interested.

They were fencing in a private sparring room Vader had requested in the construction of the ship since he thought he may one day have an apprentice, he did now. Leia was becoming a great swordswoman, perfect stance, perfect balance and the elegance Shaak Ti and Count Dooku once had. Her force powers were developing as well.

" Enough." Vader said and Leia deactivated her lightsaber. It was the same purple shade as Mace Windu's had been. " No more of these drills. They are full the sole purpose of mastering your moves of attack and defense. Duel me know like you would duel and enemy."

" Alright." Leia said swinging her hair back and throwing off the padawan robe Vader made for her. She activated her lightsaber.

" Sabers at the ready, one, two, three, begin!" Vader said. But before they even made contact the door flew open and in rushed Admiral Piett.

" Milord. Master Yoda." He said bowing to both. " We have received a distress call from Tatooine, the city of Mos Eisley. It appears a rouge legion or two of storm troopers is holding it up."

" Mm." Yoda muttered stroking his little chin. " Under the command of something they must be. Darth Traya perhaps, an ominous sign this is."

" I don't know master. They might just be a rouge band, after all half the Imperial army escaped."

" Right you are, but investigate this we must."

" Correct, set a course for Tatooine Admiral, and prepare your troops."

" As you wish milord. But captain Oswald seems to think we should just destroy the city with bombardment from space."

" Since when did we have a captain Oswald."

" Since he married my sister and got himself in."

" Kill him, now."

" Lord Vader?" Yoda and Piett asked in unison.

" I said kill him."

" Why?" Asked Piett.

" He might be a spy."

" But he is going to be a father. Why would someone who is a spy… you know, erm…?"

" Because he decided to pleasure himself a little bit. Just kill him because I don't trust him."

" You have never even met him!"

" Admiral Piett he married your sister and did it with her! Anyone _that_ desperate I do not need to meet to know I do not trust them."

" Well… what!"

" Piett your sister is a whore, I'm surprised she doesn't have thousands of children running around."

" Lord Vader my sister is not a… a… well…."

" Really, I thought you knew. Well kill the man anyway."

" Alright Lord Vader, there is no captain Oswald, it was me who suggested we bombard the planet."

" As I thought." Vader said. " And besides you're sister isn't a… well you know. That's your brother right?"

" You know what Lord Vader I think I am going to punch in the hyperspace coordinates myself."

With that, Piett left the room and Leia burst out laughing.

" How did you know he was lying?" She asked.

" Because, his sister used to be a professional heavy weight sumo wrestler on the planet Nar Shadaa until it was band seven years ago. She is very overweight and the only man crazy enough to marry her and… well you know, would have to be mental or blind and since I assumed we had neither as a crew member and no one is a spy I knew Piett was lying."

" Mm, smart you are." Yoda said. " Now explain to me you must, what is sumo wrestling?"

XxX

Tatooine Space

Vader's shuttle zoomed into the dry hot Tatooine atmosphere smoothly, it was flanked by several old Imperial landing craft that were once Imperial. They were loaded with enough troops to take an entire planet so defending one city would be no problem.

Yoda and Leia were both aboard Vader's shuttle and now Yoda was beginning to remember how good of a pilot Vader really was. He took the ship down further and right over Mos Eisley. They could see the narrow streets now, citizens were running around like mad cows. Black armored storm troopers were chasing them. That was odd. Vader brought the ship down right in the middle of the biggest street he could find. The transports landed on the outskirts of town since they were to big. Quickly Vader flicked a switch that lowered to boarding ramp and he turned to Leia.

" Be mindful Leia. Feel the force and keep a clear head."

" Yes master."

" This is no place for sarcasm."

" Alright."

" I'm serious, I will not lose another child."

Vader strode down the ramp first saber in hand. He saw nothing, but from around the corner of a sand and clay building jumped a very beautiful looking woman. She was screaming and her clothes were nearly ripped off her. She kept on running and a small band of black armored storm troopers came out of the same spot. This was the first time Vader had seen them up close. Their armor almost looked like the black durasteel that was used in the hanger bays of Imperial ships. Each of them had some sort of red pyramid printed on their chest too. They were defiantly part of some sort of cult.

" Well look here boys." The leader said. " Its Lord Vader. Kill him!"

The troopers raised their guns and sprayed at them with raw laser. Vader deflected all the bolts and the troopers all fell, chests smoking.

The party of force users walked into the city. They killed every storm trooper they saw and civilians thanked them right and left. Within minutes Vader's legions had arrived and were crushing the last of the black armored troops. This battle was very short. Leia and Yoda had split up with him a few minutes ago because they were in a very hot battle zone and Yoda and Leia did not really wish to participate.

Vader strode along side a landing bay now; it was a huge circular arena basically. His saber was still buzzing and he was looking for signs of disturbance. Just as he was about to take another step an mangled human corpse fell in front of him. There were rips and tears in its rag clothing, it was bleeding profoundly and turning the sand red as well as its hair which was so dirty it looked like the sand on the ground, and it was twisted so much that Vader was not so sure it was human. Or which sex it was.

He looked above him. The corpse must have fallen off the walls of the landing bay and someone must have thrown it down. Sure enough, a figure leaped off it and landed to his right. He turned to face it as it activated a blood red lightsaber. This appeared to be a woman, she was pale and had snow white hair that fell past her shoulders. Her eyes were totally yellow, she wore long black robes that were ripped at the hems and the tares went up high enough to see her legs. She was completely pale as well, it was like she had spent all her time indoors.

" Lord Vader." She said in a soft, mystic, and sweet voice. " My master said I might find you here, she also said to kill you."

" Darth Traya is your master I presume."

" Yes."

" You do know that she is only using you to try and kill the stronger force users, then she will kill you."

" Why should I believe a man who is about to die?"

" Well I'm not about to die."

" We'll see, and your name is…"

" Asajj Ventress."

" Impossible, I killed her during the clone wars."

" Heard of reincarnation Lord Vader?"

" Don't tell me you believe her spirit resides in you."

" I've seen images of my past, you were Anakin Skywalker and you killed me."

" Something Traya could have just as easily have told you."

" Enough, lets end this."

Vader was about to reply but she didn't let him, she pointed her saber at his chest and thrust. Vader raised his own blade and hit hers out of the way which such force she stumbled back in shock. She kicked her hard in the ribs and she fell to the ground and lost hold of her saber, which landed in the sand and blackened it before flickering away. Vader angled his saber down at her throat, which came so close her skin started to burn. She looked up at him.

" You're better than I thought."

" An inexperience woman such as yourself could never hope to match my skill with a blade."

The woman smiled. She brought her leg back so quickly Vader could not stop it and extended it into his thigh. Pain shot through it and he backed up. She smiled again and back flipped off the ground while calling her saber to her in mid air.

" Better than you thought?"

Vader shook his head and they continued their less-than-lethal dance. The only reason he actually let her go on was because he found it highly amusing. She was open almost all the time but Vader never took one. She was tiring now and breathing hard, stands of her hair stuck together in sweat and it was all in her face. Finally Vader ended it and cut her saber hilt in half. She fell back to the ground as Vader angled his blade down again. She looked up at him, her eyes were now blood red and they matched his saber.

" Bastard." She muttered. Vader sighed and grabbed a pair of special force binders from a belt pouch that he had developed himself. They could only be opened by him since they reacted only to his force signature. So that basically meant if he died while the cuffs were still on a prisoner they would never come off.

He called the woman's body up to him. Quickly he cuffed her hands behind her back and ripped off her clothing with the force to search it for any concealed weapons. He found none and wrapped it back around her and led her along. It fell off again and she cursed and asked for it back.

" No." Vader told her. " Attacking a Republic general is a serious crime, punishment is usually death since I kill most people who attack me but seeing as you might be useful I think I'll take you around with me in the nude."

" Well can I at least have some underwear?"

" If I can find a pair that are see through maybe."

" Bastard."

" If you move quicker no one will have to see you."

" Well if you got any hot ones in your ship I don't really mind."

" Sorry but I cannot be the judge of that. And you do seem a little less dignified than when we fought."

" Its called honoring your opponent but seeing as how your putting my breasts on public display I'm going to have to be a little less polite."

" Well I would shape up if I were you unless you don't want me to make sure none of my crew members have access to your cell."

" I'd snap their filthy little necks if they touched me. And I'm trying to snap yours."

" Well it wont work because those binders block your flow of force."

" Great, now I really do have to walk around naked."

" Fine, here." Vader said pulling out two long pieces of cloth from a pouch in his belt. Using the force he wrapped one around her waist and tied it but it didn't go down more that seven inches. He did the same to her chest area which it only block three fourths of. He led her on and deposited her in a cell on the _Executer_ he would question her later.

**_I guess this really could have been two chapters._**


	19. Interrogation

Chapter 19: Interrogation

Vader had told Yoda and Leia of the woman captured, she sat in her cell for three days straight still cuffed and she was being hand fed. In those two days, her hatred for Vader grew, and finally on the third he stepped into the dreary cell.

" What do you want?" She asked.

" Information." Vader replied while taking out what seemed to be a remote, he pressed a button on it and she retorted.

" You're not getting any!" She said.

" Yes I am." Vader replied as a round shiny black circular droid floated into the room that had a long syringe and needle attached to it. Vader took the syringe from it which was loaded with some sort of sliver liquid. He came closer to her and jabbed the needle into her arm.

" This used to be standard truth telling serum, Sidious modified it to work on powerful force users. It is not a torture serum thankfully but as far as I am aware when he used this on someone he did torture them, I will not though." Vader said as he ejected the liquid into her. He pulled out the needle and threw the syringe out the door, a protocol droid patrolling the cell bay picked it up and left from sight.

The woman felt absolutely no affect on her until Vader asked a question.

" Who is it that trained you?"

" Darth Traya." She said, and she had no control over it at all. It seemed to have just dug the answer out of her brain and forced her to say it.

" What is she doing?"

" She is gathering a band of followers and using the emperor's storm troopers."

" What does she plan to do with them?"

" She plans to kill you and Yoda."

" How many dark Jedi has she gathered?"

" Three including me." She said. She had really tried to fight but it was not even worthwhile.

" Where is she hiding?"

" I don't know."

" Where is she now?"

" She is on the moon Dxun that orbits Onderon."

" Why?"

" She is looking for ancient Sith holochrons."

" For what?"

" On how to resurrect a Sith."

" But she was resurrected."

" It took many people to do it, she needs a way to do it herself."

Vader did not say anything more but immediately left the cell block and the door slammed shut behind him. He had to tell Yoda now.


	20. The Temple

Chapter 20: The Temple

Vader recited to Yoda the words the Traya's slave had. He agreed to accompany Vader to the moon Dxun and both agreed it was best Leia didn't. They did not bother to tell anyone where they were going and they left on a Lambda class shuttle headed to perhaps the final battle.

XxX

The ship came out of hyperspace abruptly right above a green moon. There was a huge planet behind if of the same color. Onderon and Dxun. Vader knew of a tomb on it, it was ancient. Over five thousand years old, the tomb of Freedon Nadd. It was said his tomb housed holochrons of every teaching of a Sith Lord. Traya must have been looking for them.

It seemed to take the shuttle forever to enter the atmosphere. Vader brought it down over the trees and glanced a tall stone building ahead. He landed it in the clearing in front. He and Yoda exited the ship without the exchange of words. There was another ship that was Traya's Vader put a tracer on it just in case she escaped. Then he looked at the tomb before him. It was huge. There were nothing but steps as far as he could see that led to an arch way. The tomb seemed to be shaped like a giant pyramid, it had rows of carved inscriptions heading from the ground up. No doubt they were some sort of warning.

Vader and Yoda shot up the steps quickly with the aid of the force. When they reached the top, they found themselves on somewhat of a balcony. In front of them was the biggest set of double stone doors either had ever seen and it was already opened. They rushed inside.

They came into a hallway that sloped down with red lights shining ominously on both sides. The two ran down the slope until the came into a circular room. There seemed to be three ways to go though two were blocked with stone that had collapsed, so the took the only one that was clear, to their left. They found a hallway that was a clone of the one they had just come down. Silently they treaded in stone floor. They reached yet another door and this too was open. Vader entered first followed by Yoda.

They had both stepped into a circular room, it was completely bare except for the red lights on the wall. In the center was a very dusty and ancient looking computer terminal, in front of it with her back to them stood Darth Traya.

" And so the apprentice returns to the master." Traya said without even turning around and she began to type furiously on the consol.

" To kill the master." Vader said.

" That will not happen." Said Traya simply; she raised her right hand and the door behind them shut with a loud ping. Vader noticed she still didn't have a prosthetic hand to replace the one he had sliced off.

" So confident you are that both of us you can beat, mm?" Yoda asked leaning on his gimmer stick.

" It is not necessary to beat you master Yoda. Not now. I do not want the force to die before I bring _him_ back."

" Who is _he_?" Vader asked.

" Darth Revan." Traya replied still typing.

" And you plan to resurrect him using an ancient computer?" Vader asked.

" Not at all Lord Vader. I plan to use this ancient computer to open the door in front of me where the holochrons are housed."

" What about the base on Telos, it has holochrons." Vader replied noticing that there was indeed a door in front of the terminal but it was so encrusted in grime and dust that it was barely distinguishable from the wall.

" Those holochrons are records of _my_ teachings Lord Vader. Unfortunately I never discovered the secret on reviving those long dead."

" What about the Sith that revived you?"

" They used a method that takes several long hours as well as several dozen people. I do not have the time to gather people nor wait for them to coax a dead man awake."

" You seem to have time to type on that consol." Vader said.

" Indeed I do." Traya said. " And if you were as smart as I anticipated you would have already killed me. But you didn't."

She pressed another series of buttons and turned to them.

" Now while I gather knowledge you will have to find your way out of the labyrinth of this place."

" Labyrinth?" Yoda asked.

" Oh yes, traps for grave robbers." Traya said and no more. Suddenly Vader felt a strange rumbling and his feet and then the floor gave way and he fell into darkness along with Yoda. He looked up briefly when Traya chuckled and saw the light close up and then he hit the ground and fell flat on his back, he was surrounded by darkness with no way out.

**_Not one of my better cliffhangers I guess but nice all the same. Muhahahahaha! Treachery and making people wait in frustration is the way of the Sith and so is drinking coke. _**


	21. The Labyrinth

Chapter 21: The Labyrinth

Vader stood up and looked around, there was nothing but darkness. Traya was still on the floor above him, he sensed and still trying to enter the room beyond her. Vader called his lightsaber to his and ignited it. Immediately the hallway where he now stood was bathed in an eerie red light. The walls surrounding him where made of the same bricks as the rest of the tomb though they appeared much darker. They were encrusted with an enormous amount of grime and dust and every few inches or so some kind of shriveled green vine was protruding out of the wall. Yoda stood up; he had been lying right in front of Vader.

" Mm, most interesting this place is." He said. " Like a doughnut."

" Excuse me master?" Vader asked. Yoda did have a slightly purple and black bruise on his head.

" Powdered sugar, all over the walls it is, mm." Yoda muttered picking up his gimmer stick and approaching on of the walls. He extended on of his stubby fingers and wiped some dust from it. Then he inserted it in his mouth.

" Mmm." He said. " Just like Windu used to make."

" Master you are not well." Vader said.

" Worry about me not _Fannybin_, alright I will be."

" I think you mean Anakin master."

" Oh, yes I do."

" Come on master we have to get out of here."

" No!" Yoda shrieked. " The walls, tasted they must be! Or forever cursed the galaxy will become."

" Old age is really making your concussion worse isn't it?" Vader asked.

" Just wait you will _Canatin_! When nine hundred years old you reach let you lick the walls I will not!" The little master stated with finality.

" I'll be dead before I reach nine hundred master and I assure you I will have no desire to lick walls, now come here so I can heal that bruise."

" Never will you touch my hair! Had a perm I just did."

" Master I'm willing to bet you lost all the hair on your head at least one hundred years ago."

" Keep telling yourself that then. Mm, jealousy… though envied my hair is to be."

" My god." Vader muttered seriously considering leaving Yoda like this until the concussion wore off just to hear him rant on.

" Jealous you are for your head is as shiny as the bottom of a wookie!"

" Master that would mean I had an enormous amount of hair growing from my helmet." Vader replied.

" Mm, very arrogant are you! Not even bothering to taste the wall."

" Master you are making absolutely no sense."

" Expect more do you? Just came back from the bar I did. Insane amount of cursing there was so drank I did a whole bottle of corillian whisky to drive it out."

" Corillian whisky is not powerful enough to make you go completely insane."

" Never doubt the power of whisky Lord Venter! Never, no, no, no. Cursed you will be if you do."

" Master just come here so I can heal that bruise and concussion."

" NO!" Yoda shrieked. " Received this coat for my birthday I did."

" Master that is your head."

" NO! A leather coat it is."

" Come here master."

" Never! Try to steal my coat you will."

" No I wont. Besides we have to defeat Traya."

" Oh so kill my dog you want to hmm."

" What is a dog?"

" A cross it is between a bantha and a stone pillar!"

" Master will you just come here?" Vader asked exasperated.

" NO! Except your help, I will not. Very capable I am of feeding myself." The tiny master shrieked heading back to the wall and attempting to bite it.

" Oh forget it, I'll have to hold you down myself."

" No! Feed myself I can!" Cried Yoda, trying to bite the wall again.

Vader extended his hands and the tiny master froze. Slowly the bump on his head faded until it was nothing at all. Then the man returned to normal and they ran down the hallway without and exchange of words since Yoda clearly remembered what happened.

After only a minute of walking they found a patch of light on the ground. Vader stepped into it and looked up. There was indeed a hole above them and it was their way out. Tapping in the force they both jumped up and through it. They landed hard in a large circular room, it was lit but hundreds and hundreds of pyramid shaped objects that were glowing. They were to holochrons.

Just then the door to the room burst open and peppered Vader and Yoda in dust. Traya stepped in, her eyes actually turned the most vivid black when she saw them. She extended her only hand before Vader and Yoda could react. They fell back down the hole and back into the labyrinth.


	22. Leaving Dxun

Chapter 22: Leaving Dxun

After five minutes of walking both Vader and Yoda came to another hole in the ceiling and jumped up through it. He and Yoda found themselves behind the tomb in a small clearing. Briefly he heard turbo engines fire up and he looked towards the sky. Traya's ship flew right over them. He turned to Yoda.

" We should get to my ship now, I can track her from there."

" A good idea that is." Yoda stated. " A headache I have."

He and the little Jedi master trudged silently back to Vader's ship. They entered it together but Yoda went back to the bunk room to meditate and clear his head. Vader walked up to the ships cockpit and took off. He looked at his GPD screen (galaxy position detector) and saw Traya's ship. It lurched off into hyperspace at that moment. Then the coordinates popped up and his screen. Vader studied them and pulled up a space chart. Traya was headed to Telos.

He entered the same coordinates into his navigation computer and his ship leaped into hyperspace as well. Traya would not escape this time. She would die, and his son's death would be avenged. His heart exploded with anger, he would mangle Traya's body until it was unrecognizable, her head would be nothing but red pulp… but the rest of his thoughts were to gruesome to describe.

" _Anakin."_ Padmé's voice called in his head.

" _What?"_ he snapped.

" _Luke is fine, there is not really a reason to be angry, don't go back down that path again. And you still have Leia."_

" _You make is sound as though she did nothing to me! Our son is dead Padmé, he has to be avenged and a will grind the one who killed him into pulp if I want to!"_

" _Anakin, don't say things like that."_

" _Padmé you are dead too! You're not hear anymore and I am going to do things my way."_

" _Do we really need more blood spilt?"_

" _Padmé, you sound as though you're on_ her_ side!"_

" _Aren't I Vader?"_ Asked Traya's voice.

" _YOU!"_ Vader screamed in his mind_. " It was never Padmé! It was you, you ugly bit"_

" _Yes it was me Lord Vader I am so glad you finally realized it."_

" _I swear I will kill you!"_

" _Come to Telos and kill me then Lord Vader."_

" _You know, don't you?"_

" _Nothing escapes me Lord Vader. I was the force for over two thousand years. And soon what I was will die, and there will be peace. All I have to do now is revive Darth Revan."_

" _How will that help you? Doesn't it strengthen the force if you bring a force user back?"_

" _Yes but I sadly need him to help me finish you as that goblin. We are bonded, Revan and I, so closely that if I die so does he so I kill you and your friend and your daughter, then myself and I take Revan back with me. Then the force dies."_

" _You are more insane than Sidious!"_

" _Am I Vader? Insane simply because I hate the force?"_

" _Why do you…?"_

" _I hate it because it has a will of its own. I hate it because it decides everything! It decided that I should die by another's hand! It decided everyone should die! It controls the entire galaxy and it causes countless of meaningless deaths! It kills innocents simply because someone started a chain reaction by being kind or evil to another. I hate the force because it is the ultimate power in the universe and it abuses its power and plays with everyone else as though they were pieces on a game board."_

" _You're wrong."_

" _Am I Vader? Think about it, had you not joined the Jedi would you have become who you are now? Would you have killed Padmé? All these things are connected by the force Vader and that is my true teaching."_

And with that she was gone and his ship sped on toward Telos.


	23. Them Bones, Them Bones

Chapter 23: Them Bones, Them Bones

Vader brought his ship down into the atmosphere of Telos, Yoda sat beside him. He told the ancient Jedi sage what happened, he didn't say anything, he just pondered what Traya had told Vader.

Vader glanced at his screen again, Traya had landed on the northern pole of the planet so he turned his ship there.

XxX

There ahead of him he could see the snow covered plateau. The entrance to Atris's old base. He landed his ship gently and he and Yoda exited. The two trudged up to the doorway in the middle of the snow covered plateau. It opened for them and they traveled down the spiral stair case coming off of it into a control room of sorts where one woman stood, only this woman was not Traya. She was tall and had dark purple hair that was shoulder length. She was draped in black silk and satin and a lightsaber hung loosely on her bantha hide belt. She had a stony face, dark yellow eyes, and purple eye shadow. She wore tall high boots made of some sort of leather. She grabbed her saber hilt and ignited a dark violet blade, then she stared up at Vader.

" Welcome Lord Vader." She said in a soft sweet voice. " My name is Volla Melvad, my mistress said you would come."

" Traya?"

" Yes, she said I was to fight you and die."

" So acceptant of that are you?" Yoda asked tossing his gimmer stick aside and igniting his own lightsaber.

" Yes, I must only hold you off until the resurrection is complete."

" You want to die?" Vader asked.

" Damn straight."

" Come on then."

She jumped at Vader but Yoda flipped into the air before she could reach him and struck. She parried and both fell to the ground Yoda spinning like an energized tornado and stabbing his lightsaber and her, Volla parried all of them with great difficulty and backed up toward as control consol with Yoda still pressing the attack.

He back finally it the consol and Yoda continued to strike at her, she struggled to parry the masters moves and then when Yoda's feet hit the ground hers left it. She back flipped over the consol and her boot smacked Yoda in the chin. He fell onto the ground just as she landed.

Now it was Vader's turn, he leaped at her and brought his saber into an uppercut slicing off her top robe so that she was dressed only in a silk suit. She cut at his head but he ducked and spun his foot out and knocked her to the ground. Her saber rolled out of her hands and away and without a seconds hesitation Vader brought his saber up high flipped it and plunged it into her stomach. She gasped and her eyes closed, she was dead.

Vader ran back to Yoda as he got to his feet and called his gimmer stick back to him.

" Alright I am." Said Yoda clutching his jaw. " Find her we must."

XxX

Vader now stood in the council room, he and Yoda strode through it and up the bridge that led to the old meditation chamber full of holochrons. Vader and Yoda ran into it and there in the middle of the room was a table. On it lay a skeleton that was beginning to grow muscle but it was draped in a loincloth. Traya knelt by it and stood up as the muscle completed its growing and it began to cover itself with skin.

" You are to late. He is back." She said and she ignited her lightsaber. " Though it may take him a while to wake up, so I will have to keep you away from him until he does."


	24. The Penultimate Chapter

**_If anyone doesn't know what Penultimate means, it means second to last. So this is the second to last chapter, sorry it doesn't have a better name._**

Chapter 24: The Penultimate Chapter

Traya ran at Vader full speed, saber raised and primed for the kill. She stabbed it at Vader's chest but he dodged. She growled and kicked him in the chest. He flew out of the holochron room and landed on the bridge down to the council room right on his head. He rolled backwards and tumbled down it. It took all of five seconds and he crashed into a stone chair and moved no more. Yoda sighed and took on Vader's dance partner.

She parried his blows much easier then that Volla Melvad had. She even came onto the offensive. As Yoda fought he was beginning to wonder who was better, she was defiantly skilled in fencing and swordsmanship. She may have even been better than Sidious.

She struck at Yoda's head and he parried the blow and sent her saber away. She did it again and he did the same, she seemed very persistent to decapitate him. On her third strike their sabers locked and it was now a contest of strength.

" Fought well you have." Yoda said. " But overconfident in yourself you are, the way of the dark side that is."

" You hesitate master Yoda, the flaw of the light side. You just cant do anything inhumane can you?"

Traya was shaping up to be strong and Yoda's raised saber was slowly inching toward him. There was only one way he ever used to get out of a saber lock, and it was the only way he could with his size.

He took a deep breath and wrapped the force around him tightly. He crouched slightly and then used the force blanket to kick off from the ground hard. Up he flew, to the top of the room. He looked down. Traya's saber was flying away from her and she was rushing to retrieve it. Yoda came back down to earth right over the fallen saber, brought his down and the little hilt sliced cleanly in half. Traya who was running up to catch it froze as Yoda pointed his blade up at her.

" Failed you have." Yoda said. Traya smiled and looked towards Revan, he now had skin and he seemed to be breathing. His chest fell up and down, slowly he at up, he was now wearing a mask. Then he leaped off the table and stood between Yoda and Traya. He wore nothing but a loincloth, Traya bowed deeply behind him.

" Welcome back Lord Revan."

" Hello Darth Traya." Revan answered without even turning around. He extended his hands and called Traya's broken saber to him, it landed in his hand and seemed to repair itself. He ignited it and immediately brought it down toward Yoda's head.

Yoda brought his own saber up and parried but the blow was to strong for him to hold and it sent him flying toward the archway that led to the bridge. He hit the wall just by it and he saber rolled out of his hands. Traya laughed and Revan approached him saber raised.

He stood in front of Yoda and smiled beneath his little mask. The he brought his blood red blade down and Yoda and little sage closed his eyes and prepared to die. The saber though never hit him. Vader had stood up and blocked it. The two were fight fighting on the bridge now Traya was sanding in the archway watching. Yoda raised his hand and force pushed her out of the way. She flew backwards and crashed into the table breaking it in two.

Yoda extended his other hand and called his saber to him. He ran and stood where Traya had been just a second before and looked onto the bridge. Vader was very close to the edge of it and Revan was pressing his attack. Yoda was about to leap and jump in when Revan raised his hand and Vader flew backwards over the edge and into the darkness of the pit. Yoda stared open mouthed for a brief moment in shock. Vader didn't die, he couldn't have.

In anger, which he had never felt before, he charged up at Revan and stabbed his saber right through his turned back. Revan gasped, his knees buckled and Yoda force pushed him off the edge. He sensed Tray behind him and turned. Sure enough she was skulking down the ramp. Without the slightest hesitation the little master raised his hand and force pushed Traya off the edge as well, she shrieked as the darkness enveloped her and Yoda heard no more.

He sat down in mediation posture and tapped into the force, he had to know for sure Vader was dead.


	25. The Fight In Darkness

Chapter 25: The Fight in Darkness

Vader opened his eyes and stared through the holes of his helmet. He could see nothing but a dark white. He raised a gloved hand and pressed it to the eyeholes rubbing them in attempt to wipe off the stuff. It did come off and Vader saw nothing darkness. He realized he was lying flat on his back, he stood up and tried peering through the darkness but it was a vain effort and he saw nothing.

Suddenly he remembered his mask had several different types of vision including night. He reached down and tapped a button on his control panel. Instantly wherever he was lit up with green light. He was standing in a huge dark pit covered in snow, he looked up and he could dimly see the bridge he had fallen from. He felt Yoda's presence there. He looked around the place he was in once more.

About thirty feet in front of him was Revan, Vader sensed no life in him, he had a huge charred hole in his chest. He was no longer wearing a loincloth, for it was right next to him but pretty much from his knees to his waist was covered in snow.

Vader looked around more and a few feet away from Revan he saw something rising from the snow, it was Traya. Her robes were fluttered and her hood was down. She looked right at him and smiled even through she was blind. She extended her only hand and Vader felt a ripple in the force. A saber hilt zoomed into her hand and she activated it producing a blood red blade. Vader reached for his own saber but it was not there. He looked around, it was an inch away from him lying half buried in the snow. He to called it to him and ignited it just as Traya began walking toward him.

XxX

Yoda opened his eyes after he felt Vader tap into the force. He sighed in relief he was alive. Yoda stood up and grabbed his lightsaber, he considered jumping down to help Vader but he wasn't so sure that he would live. His bones were so tiny that they would probably shatter if he landed on the ground below. No, he had to let Vader do this himself.

He sat back down and tapped into the force to observe the battle.

XxX

" Now that one of us is about to die I suppose I must answer any questions you have Lord Vader." Traya said circling him saber pointed low and steadily melting the snow under it. " What kind of a teacher would I be if I didn't?"

" First of all tell me why you impersonated my wife!"

" You see Lord Vader I needed to use her in order to draw you to me. Luke had to escape from you at Hoth, he told Han to head for Telos because I gave the idea to him through the force, and subconsciously he listened. Then you followed him, as I knew you would, then we met, and I set my plan into motion. Now here we stand chatting to each other before the other dies."

" Why do you wish to kill me?"

" I've already told you, I must kill everyone that has control of the force. Then it will die."

" Because you hate it?"

" Yes I hate it! It has a will of its own and that is something I simply cannot live with."

" Then why do you use it?"

" It is necessary, by using it to kill the others who do I insure its death."

" That doesn't make much sense."

" It makes perfect sense Vader, you just choose not to listen like countless others before you!"

" Like who?"

" Sion, Nihlus, the exile, the Jedi, the _Sith_, everyone! No one understands because they are so grounded in their belief it help us _live! _It doesn't, it kills us when it wants to! It makes us ill, makes us do its bidding because it has nothing better to do!"

" When you think about it all these thing balance out, it does help us live therefore it must present us with challenges along the way."

" Ignorance, if only you would open your mind and listen! Alas I am in no mood for any more discussion, the force must die and so must you."

" Alright then."

Traya charged at him in rage and struck, he parried but backed up a step at the strength of her blow. Before he could return the attack, she did it again and he parried losing another step. This continued for a few minutes and Vader could not get on the offensive.

After Vader parried her last blow she brought her saber back and plunged it forward. Vader leaped to the side and she stumbled and lost her balance. Vader smiled and extended his hand. She zoomed ten feet away from him and landed on her back in the snow. He ran at her blade raised and ready to kill. She scowled and hurled her blood red blade at him, Vader ducked just in time but her saber had just sliced through his hilt, he was defiantly in a sticky situation now.

XxX

Yoda sensed exactly what just happened. He leaped onto his feet detached his saber from his belt and tossed it over the edge of the bridge.

XxX

Vader sensed what Yoda had done and looked up wards as Traya stood up. There a tiny hilt fell downward. Vader reached up as though attempting to grab it and it altered his course and flew straight for his hand as though he were some kind of magnet.

He caught the tiny hilt and activated the green blade. It was about half the size of Traya's but it would have to do. She was right by him now, she raised her saber and tried to bring it down on his head. He parried and she did the same. This time though when Vader raised Yoda's saber to parry he missed and instead the blade sliced through Traya's hand. She fell to her knees and he caught her saber in mid air and put both of them to her neck.

" Goodbye Traya."

" I failed." She muttered.

" Damn straight."

And with a hiss and muffled thud Traya's head rolled onto the snowy ground, just like Luke's.

End

Ended rather quickly didn't it? But it was satisfying just the same for me. Don't know about you, I rather enjoyed typing this one. Though for a while I'm going to be done with star wars fics. Well at least I have right now an old plan for a Red Eye one that I never put to use, now that I'm done perhaps I will. Those of you who have seen the movie might want to be on the look out for it. Thanks for all the kind reviews and I'm glad you enjoyed this story. This is probably my favorite one I have ever done really, though I liked the last three Star Wars ones I did as well. – Sithmaster2019


End file.
